Something to Say
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: Rogue has some news to tell but the one person she wants to inform just refuses to show up. Must that man be so difficult?


Z is for Zygote

* * *

Rogue was, in a word, freaked out. Wait, that's two. Crap! She was so freaked she couldn't count!

Well, anyone would be a little out of it if she passed out while walking up the stairs for apparently no reason and had to stay behind instead of going on the mission with her husband because passing out isn't normal.

At least, that's what they told her.

To which she'd said,

"Screw you!"

To them. Them being, Logan, Hank, the professor, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and the traitor.

The traitor being Remy.

What right did he have to tell her what she could and could not do? Aside from being her husband. Exactly! None!

But what if something really was wrong with her? What if her powers were getting out of control? Then she wouldn't be able to touch. She couldn't go back to that. She'd die. Like, how was Remy supposed to do that thing if he can't touch her?

…Oh holy crap…

What if she was just plain dying? Then she'd be dead! Which also meant no touching. And no Remy. And that thing he did.

Okay, he might have been right about her not going with them. But she wouldn't tell him that until she was on her death bed. Probably not even then. Him being right only combated against her training of his ego. Nah, she wouldn't tell him that ever.

She wished Remy was here. She hated the med bay. Nothing good ever came from the med bay. Only pain, and drugged sleep, and massive boredom. It was cold too.

She nervously kicked her legs back and forth as she sat on the edge of the examining tables while Hank went over her charts.

"Hm."

That was the fifth time he'd said that.

"What?"

Five.

"Just a moment."

Five.

If he said 'Hm' one more time, she would not be responsible for the bodily harm to come.

It was so sterile in here. And white. And quiet. The mansion was never quiet. Like at this moment, she was certain, could feel in her bones, that Tabby had just blown something up. But this place was sound-proof and several hundred yards underground. It was like she wasn't even in the mansion. Like she was in someplace foreign…and really boring.

"Can you tell me if I'm dying or not now please?" her voice was more than a little desperate.

The furry, blue man chuckled at her.

"Are we not all dying?"

He was going to die a lot faster if he didn't stop waxing philosophical and _answer the damn question_!

"But in the next few months, nothing foreseeable will kill you."

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great. Then what's wrong with me? Do I have a virus or somethin'?"

Hank smiled at her. Rogue felt. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was something. Kinda like foreboding. Yeah, that's it. She felt a sense of foreboding.

"Might I be the first to congratulate you on the newest member to the Lebeau family?"

Rogue stared at him for a long time.

Is he high? Is it possible to get high off of Twinkies?

"What?" she deadpanned, totally clueless.

"Rogue," he said patiently, as if talking to a slow child. She resented that tone. "When is the last time you had your cycle?"

"Uhm…I don't know. Why – ohmigosh! Are you serious? No way! Get out! Are you serious?"

"Congratulations," he said again, and this time, it got through.

"Oh, I can't believe it! Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Remy is gonna freak out! Ya can't tell anybody. I have to tell Remy first! Can I hug you?"

"Have at it," he said, spreading his arms.

Rogue lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his furry neck and jumping up and down in her excitement.

She couldn't help herself. Here she was, thinking she was dying and now she's going to have a baby!

How awesome is that!

This was quite possibly the second or third happiest moment in her life. She couldn't wait for Remy to get back so she could tell him.

Nothing could ruin this.

**

* * *

**Rogue was, in a word, pissed off. Okay, so two words, but you know what? Screw you!

Who wouldn't be pissed when being pregnant makes you pass out but you don't know so you end up not being able to go on the mission with your husband and then you think you're dying but then 'Yay, you're pregnant!' and now you want to tell hubby but he and his team haven't been heard from in the last two days and everyone still thinks you're dying because you want hubby to be the first –Hank doesn't count- one to know?

"I am not dying," she'd told them.

Them being Kurt, Kitty, Jean, and Jamie. Everyone else was smart enough to not say anything about that.

Except that new girl, Emma. She'd offhandedly commented about Remy staying away because he was waiting for her to die. At least, that's what she _thought_ the bimbo said. She wasn't sure anymore. Anyway, after Bobby and Roberto pulled her off of the blonde, everyone thought it best if Jean drove her to her and Remy's apartment.

After they'd gotten married, they'd moved out of the mansion to a loft style apartment for the sake of privacy. It was a good size home for them, but Rogue kept wondering where the baby would be. There was a wall separating the sleeping area from the rest of the apartment and then the bathroom. Not much baby room.

So that meant they would need a house. She wanted to go look at some she'd found in the newspaper, but it seemed like that was something she should do with Remy. He was going to have to live their too. He probably wouldn't really care as long as she was there because he'd be sappy enough to say that, but she cared and wanted him to come with her so he needed to get his butt here! Like, yesterday.

Man, was she bored! She'd spent the other day cleaning the loft when she noticed a spider web on one of the rafters. That had taken the rest of the day and the place still smelled like Pinesol. It was the power of clean.

Now today, it was raining really hard. That made going anywhere a big no. She hated being out in the rain. Days like this were meant to be spent sprawled on the couch with her husband watching black and white movies. But Remy wasn't really one for tv so they usually ended up _not_ watching them and doing…things. Each other, whatever. Well, she had most of that equation worked out, but one factor was missing. And silent. The jerk.

Did he realize how much not hearing from them was freaking her out? Of course he did! So why was he – he…what if he was dead? Or he got caught? Or he got caught and now he was dead? Or dying?

If that man got her pregnant and then died, she was going to hurt him _so _bad!

"Would ya just get here already?" she whined out loud.

"Your wish is my command."

Rogue bolted upright on the couch. Behind her stood a damp, smirking Swamp Rat.

"Remy!"

He opened his mouth to speak but Rogue's lips on his never gave him the chance. Once she deemed him properly greeted, she broke off the kiss and hugged him.

"I take it ya missed moi."

"A bit. So what'd ya bring me?"

"Am I not enough, chere?"

"Well, if that's all ya got, I'll guess you'll do. Oh, I have to tell ya somethin'!" she grinned up at him, excited about the news again.

"Really?" he asked absently, bending his head down to her neck.

"Yeah, I – I, oh my."

She wasn't quite able to finish her sentence as Remy's mouth had gone to work on her neck. It just a tee-notchy bit distracting.

"Hm?" he grunted when she stopped talking.

"What?"

"Ya were gonna say somethin'."

"Oh. What was I gonna say?"

She felt his breath on her neck when he chuckled. Then she gasped when he turned his attention to that spot on her shoulder.

Hold up. How she end up on his lap? Weren't they just standing up? And wasn't she supposed to be telling him something? It had to do with – dammit, he had her ear!

Whatever it was couldn't be as important as what was going on right now. Like, Apocalypse rising popping out of the refrigerator wouldn't even register. If little orange men doing the tango decided to stop in, neither would spare them a glance. If Mystique showed up, that…well…no, not even her. Besides, at this moment, she didn't think she needed to sidetrack Remy from what he was doing.

Not even bothering to try and remember anymore, Rogue turned all of her attention to her wayward husband, making him the center of her interest for the next few hours.

Incidentally, she didn't get around to telling Remy about her pregnancy until the next morning when he served her a breakfast of bacon, pancakes, and scrambled eggs. Then Remy, once again, forced her to focus on him yet again for quite some time.

* * *

A/N: Biology class is finally good for something. It was all I could do to not laugh maniacally when the idea attacked me. Since I was in the middle of class, that woulda been awkward. Zygote: a fertilized egg, by the by, which means she caught the preggers.

I dedicate this to little Zoltan (sounds like a super villain. Put in a good word for me when he takes over the world) and his uncle, **Lord Shade** (aka Tio Shady aka the Godfather). He actually had nothing to do with this one other than recently become an uncle.

Oh, this one makes me giggle.

11/20/2010

Edited 11/30/2010


End file.
